The Wild Adventure: A Grass Jounery
by Futurehunter98
Summary: Before the died of Latios, We'll head to Blaziken and Gradevior which got married and have to two daughters. Then a Treekco named Tile meet one of the Blaziken's and Gradevior's daughters being under attacked by a Serviper. Will he succeed or die. Read and find out!


Near Pokémon Square, another base of the Nightwing Guild where Blaziken, Gardevoir and their two daughters: Torch (Torchic) and Kirly (Kirlia). Then Torch asked her mom, "Mom can find some berries by my own?" Gardevoir answered to her Daughter, "Sure you old enough to go alone." "Yeah! Thanks Mom." Said Torch as she bounced happily. Then Blaziken said to her, "Be careful Torch." Then she said, "Okay I will." Then she left to the forest.

**"Torch's POV"**

As I went through the forest, I found Oran Berries so I picked them then I heard a hissing sound at the bushes so I headed there to check who's there. Then a Serviper come out and said, "Oh another meal for me." I tried using ember but I'm too scared so I shouted, "Someone, help me!" Then the Seviper said, "There's no one to save you now." Then a Treecko went in front of me and said to the Seviper, "You should leave her alone." Then Seviper said, "So it's you again. Are gonna protect this Torchic and let it happen again like what I did to your parents." Then he said, "That is why I'm here. I'll stop you and never let you kill anyone else." Then he used his tail to hit him but the Seviper hit him with Poison Tail then he hit right to the tree. Then I was scared but I hit the Seviper with ember then it was direct hit but not enough to take him down. Suddenly he fled maybe because he is heavily damage but I saw the Treecko is also damage so I went to him. Then I said "Oh my, are you okay?" Then no response from him so I tried to carry him but I don't have arms or hands then I heard another sound from the bushes. I'm no longer scared so I fired another ember and almost hit someone but I heard a voice saying, "Hey watch it." I knew it was my father so I shouted, "Dad is that you?!" "Yes Torch." My dad replied as he went out of the bushes then I said to my dad, "Dad we need to bring this Treecko back to our home." "But why?" Asked my dad and I answered, "He's not responding after that Seviper hit him with Poison tail." Then my dad carried him and said, "He was poisoned but don't have any Oran berries so your mom went Kecleon's shop to buy some." Then I said, "Actually dad I have some Oran berries in my bag." My dad smiled and said, "Good so that can heal him." I agreed my dad then we went backed to our home.

**"No POV"**

As Torch and her dad went inside the house, Gardevoir notices that Blaziken is carrying a Treecko. "What happen to him?" Asked Gardevoir then Blaziken answered, "He's been poison after his battle with a Seviper and he saved Torch." "Oh ok then bring him to the clinic fast." Said Gardevoir, Blaziken nodded then they went to Clinic leaving Torch and Kirly in the living room. "So is it true what Dad said? That Treecko saved you." Asked Kirly then Torch answered, "Yep he save me from the Seviper." Then Kirly smiled at her. "Why are you smiling at me?" Asked Torch as she looked curious about her sister then Kirly said, "You like him don't you?" Then Torch blushed and said, "No! I'm not." Kirly notices the blush on Torch's cheeks so she started to giggle. "What's so funny Kirly?" Torch asked Kirly as she heard her giggling then Kirly answered her, "I do believe that you started to love that Treecko." "Stop that nonsense Kirly." Said Torch then Kirly put her hand on Torch's shoulder and said, "Come on sis. We always fall in love to someone or a secret love on them." Torch smiled and asked her, "Like you have crush on a Riolu which you accidently bumped to?" "Hey I didn't see him okay." Said Kirly as looked away and started to blush. Torch smiled at her then she walked to clinic.

Then her dad went out to the Clinic and Torch asked him, "Dad is that Treecko okay." Then Blaziken kneeled and answered, "He's fine. Your mother said that he'll be awake few minutes." "Cool can I stay with him?" "Sure Torch." Blaziken answered to his daughter while shake her head then Torch went in to the clinic.

Few minutes later in the clinic, Torch yet still waiting for that Treecko to wake up then she notices that his eyes twitch. "*groan* Where am I?" Said the Treecko as he opened his eyes and he notices that he's on a bed then Torch said to him, "You were poisoned after you're been hit with that Seviper's Poison Tail. My dad found us and brought you here." Then he said, "Thanks but I have to go no…" Then he felt the pain on his right arm and body. "You can't. You need some rest okay. I'll nurse you some food." Then the Treecko said, "Thanks but I didn't know your name yet." "My name is Torch. And you?" Said Torch then he replied, "I'm Tile." "Tile? Who named you that?" Torch asked him. "I was named by my parents before they died." Torch gasped and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know Tile." Then Tile put his hand on Torch's head and said, "It's okay Torch." Torch blushed but smiled at him. "Anyway Tile, I can stay here with you to keep you company if you want. Said Torch then Tile put his arm around Torch and replied, "Sure. Thank you Torch." Torch's face turned red but completely ignores it instead she placed her head on his chest and falls asleep. Tile blushed but doesn't mind so he smiled and started fell asleep too.

At the door, Gardevoir and Blaziken watched them. "Looks like our daughter finally had some love." Said Gardevoir then Blaziken smiled at his wife and said, "Yeah I guess she had."

At the next day, Torch woke up and notices an arm is warp around her. So she looked around and notices that Tile is holding her. She blushed on what she saw. So she trying to shake Tile to wake him up then Tile woke up and saw Torch blushing of embarrassment. At first he was curious but when he saw his arm is warp around her. Then he started to let go of her and started to blush. "Never speak of this again?" Tile asked her then she nodded. Tile sighed and notices that he feels no pain on his arm then he said, "Hey my arm is healed." "That's great." Said Torch in a lower voice. Tile smiled but his smile faded away and asked her, "What's wrong Torch?" Then Torch looked away but Tile places his hand on her cheek to make her faced to him and he asked her, "Is because about me?" Torch nodded then Tile asked her again, "Why?" "Because I want you to stay here but your wound is healed that means you'll leave. I just hate to be alone." Said Torch as she started to cry. Tile became worried but he got an idea so he said to her, "How about this Torch? I'll join your Guild." Torch was shocked and asked him, "How do you know that I'm in a Guild?" Then Tile answered her, "If I didn't know that you're in a Guild then why you have symbol on your head?" As Tile pointed his finger to Torch's her forehead, she blushed and asked him, "Really?"

Then Tile smiled and answered her, "Sure Torch, I promise. First I'll ask my master." "Sure." Torch replied. Then give quick kiss on Tile's cheek and went out. Tile blushed and just smiled. "Do you like her?" Said Blaziken as went in the room. Tile nodded as looked away. Blaziken smiled and said, "It's okay Tile. Anyway Tile I'm glad that about to join the guild to stay with my daughter. Because her step-brother Jr. James, he went to the main base of the guild few months ago." Then Tile asked him, "Mr. Blaziken can you tell Torch that I'll leave soon?" "Sure." Blaziken replied as he went out then Tile jumped off the bed and gets his bag. 'I hope my master accepted it.' Tile thought himself then he left the room then Torch in front of him. "Torch did you father told you that I'm leaving?" Torch answered, "Yep but I got something to give you so that you'll remember me." Then Torch kissed Tile in lips. Tile was shocked but kissed back then few minutes later, they release the kiss. Then Tile asked her, "Why did you do that?" "Because I wanted to say that I love you Tile. Even we just met yesterday. It's sweet that you protected me and I wanted you to remember me if a long journey." Replied Torch then Tile smiled and said, "I love you too Torch and don't worry I'll be back." Torch blushed and smiled at her new boyfriend. Then Tile left to the forest.

Later at the forest, Tile ran as fast he can but he heard a familiar voice saying, "Hey Tile, up here!" When Tile looked up he saw his master Scepter, "Master Scepter!" Then Scepter went down to the ground and said, "I heard that you want to join the Nightwing Guild." "Yeah but how do you know that Guild?" Then Scepter sighed and answered, "Because I'm one of the members of it." Then Tile was surprised but Scepter continued, "To tell you the truth Tile, your father is not yet dead." Then Tile became more surprise and he asked him, "Really? Where is he?" Then Scepter sighed and finally answered, "Tile I'm father." Then Tile was shocked and surprised that his father is still alive. So he hugged Scepter and asked him, "But why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Because I don't want the either Zangooses or Sevipers know that I have a son." Replied Scepter then Tile asked him again, "But why dad?" Then Scepter placed his hand to his head and replied, "To protect you son. Plus I see you fell in love with my friend's daughter." Tile blushed a little and asked him, "So if you're a member of Nightwing Guild; that's mean…" "You're already a member." Scepter finished his sentence then Tile asked him, "You mean..." Scepter nodded to his son and said, "You can go to her." Tile smiled at his dad and said, "Thanks dad." Then Tile headed back to Torch, leaving Scepter alone the forest. "Finally told him the truth Scepter." Said a familiar voice then Scepter looked back and saw a Porygon Z. "Oh hello X. Never notices you're here." "Hey you know we're best friends for very long. I'll always be by your side." Said X then Scepter smiled and said, "Come on let's head back to the Guild."

Later at the old guild house of Nightwing, Torch is sitting down at her bed and thinking about Tile. "Hey Torch, are you okay?" Torch recognized the voice when she looked up, she saw Tile then she started to tackle him and said, "Tile! You're back!" Then Tile put his arms around her and said, "Of course Torch I'm back. So that I'll be with you." Then Torch smiled at his boyfriend and started to kissed him again. Then Tile kissed back and he wanted to be with her forever. Suddenly a Nightwing symbol appered on Tile's arm which is been hidden for many years till he knew the truth.

Yo Futurehunter here! Sorry for the very long delay. I'm very busy with other stuffs so here it is, the next story!


End file.
